Telecommunication networks carry various types of information between users, e.g., voice, data, video. A typical telecommunications network includes many components or modules that work together to make a connection between users. For example, a telecommunications network typically includes switches, transport lines, terminals and other conventional equipment used to create transmission path connections between users.
Errors can occur in any one of these modules of the network creating a faulty transmission path. For example, a fiber optic cable that carries signals for the network can be cut inadvertently or otherwise damaged such that it cannot acceptably carry data. To prevent errors of this nature from hindering communications, networks include redundant components so that when a working component stops functioning acceptably, a redundant or protection component can be switched into the network in place of the non-working component. Thus, the network is able to continue to carry information despite errors. This is referred to in the industry as network survivability. Although, the use of redundant components has its applications, it is desired in the art to have an efficient method of routing signals dedicated to a faulty transmission path through an alternate transmission path to the desired customer.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved method of replacing faulty transmission paths.